


Part of Your World

by penelo14



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penelo14/pseuds/penelo14
Summary: Dean Ambrose, a merman, wanted to know more about the human world.  What he didn't expect was to fall in love with a human.





	

“Guys, are you sure about this? What if we’re spotted?”

“We’ll be fine Dolph. Besides, it’s night, it’ll be hard for someone to see us.”

“Still..”

“You worry too much man.” R-Truth laughed as the four of them swam up to the surface. The two along with their friends Summer Rae and Dean Ambrose decided on the idea to see what the human world looked like at night. Dean had the idea to start with, wanting to know more about the human world. Summer and Truth quickly agreed, but Dolph was hesitant. He had his concerns, but couldn’t allow his friends to go alone, so here he was.

They were mermaids/mermen, half human and half fish. They’ve lived under the sea for as long as humans existed as far as the four knew and have heard stories about the human world. Others have been too scared to visit, not wanting to risk the humans discovering them and the possibility of war.

The four breeched and immediately spotted a large ship covered in bright lights. There were also lights shooting from the ship into the sky, which amazed the four.

“Wonder what’s going on there.” Summer wondered.

“Only one way to find out.” Dean smirked as he started heading for the ship.

Summer quickly followed, then Truth, Dolph last.

They got to the ship and climbed up the side to a small window like opening to the main floor. There were three men, two with some kind of instrument, dancing around.

“What’s going on?” Dolph asks.

“Think it’s a party?” Summer answered confusingly.

Dean wasn’t paying much attention to what his friends were saying, he was more interested in one of the men dancing around. Short brown hair, blue eyes, fairly tall. That human was VERY handsome indeed.

“Yo AJ!” one of the men called.

“Got the beers?” AJ asked, smiling.

The one that spoke nodded, pulling out a small box with six bottles in it.

The three each clinked their bottles as two shouted ‘Happy Birthday’ to AJ.

_AJ. So that’s his name._

“So AJ, what happened with Becky?”

AJ sighed, “Nothing much. Went out for dinner and dropped her off at home after.”

“Nothing else?”

“Karl,” the tall bald man laughed. “You’re so nosey.”

“Hey! I set up the damn date! I deserve to know the results!”

“It’s fine Luke.” AJ assured. “But yeah, nothing really happened. There wasn’t a spark there, felt more like I was hanging out with my sister.”

“Hmmm, need me to set up another one?”

“Naw man.” AJ sighed, walking over to the side of the ship. The four mermaids hid to make sure they weren’t spotted.

“Sorry man.” Karl apologized. “Just…worried about you. You’re not the same as before you started dating Chris.”

“…Didn’t think he would end things. Thought we were good, go on forever you know?”

“AJ..”

“I’m sure there’s someone out there for me, everyone has a soul mate apparently. Just a matter of time I guess.”

“I think that’s the hint to stop setting him up on dates Karl.” Luke laughed.

Karl playfully punched Luke’s arm, “I get the hint.” he smiled. “I’m sorry, I thought the dates would help you.”

“I do appreciate the help guys.” AJ smiled, turning to them. “I’ll be fine.”

A boom of thunder followed AJ’s last sentence, lightning joined in.

“Think it’s time to head home.” Karl noted.

The other two nodded and started guiding the ship to shore.

The mermaids watched as the ship sailed away, Dean wondering about AJ. Break ups are hard to get over sometimes, he himself has seen relationships end and how it affects the people involved.

Maybe…he could be the soulmate AJ’s looking for.

 

Over the course of the next few months, Dean has never stopped thinking about AJ. He’s seen the ship sail sometimes and has always followed it, wanting to see the man that won’t leave his mind. Sure it makes him seem like a stalker, but how else was he supposed to see the man?

Sometimes he was with his two friends and others he was alone, looking at the sea longingly. They would fish, which repulsed Dean, but then afterwards they would return the fish to the ocean so it was alright.

But one night, as he’s swimming along, he sees debris floating around. Concerned, he looks up to see even more debris falling downwards. He quickly swims up and looks around in horror. There was a ship burning and more remains floating in the water. He then discovers a body laying on a wooden plank. He rushes over, but the person falls as soon as he gets there. He dives back under and pulls the person up. When they reach the surface, he takes a closer look, eyes widen as it was none other than AJ.

_No…not like this…_

Dean quickly pulled AJ along to the nearest shore. He’s not dying on Dean’s watch.

 

It was still nightfall when he eventually found a shoreline and rested AJ in the sand.

“Come on, wake up.” Dean pleaded as he hovered over the other man. “Can’t go like this.”

He was only met with AJ’s closed eyes staring back at him.

He hovered his hand over AJ’s slightly open mouth and waved it, pulling the water from his lungs to his hand. That mermaid magic finally came in handy. A perk.  
AJ soon started coughing, looking around in confusion.

Dean threw the water back in the ocean, turning to the other man, seeing him slowly register where he was.

“..Wha?”

“Ship was burning.” Dean answered, not fazed with the wide eyes he was getting. “Found you sinking and brought you to the nearest land.”

“You saved me then.” AJ smiles, and Dean finds himself melting at that smile. And confused, why is he smiling at a monster? “Thank you very much.”

“No problem.” Dean said, blushing slightly. “So, what happened?”

“…Don’t know. One minute I’m looking out to sea and the next I’m barely conscious laying on a plank of wood.”

Dean nodded, “Hope you find who did this to you.”

“Thanks.”

There was a brief moment of silence, both trying to avoid looking at the other, but…it was like magnets attracting.

“Uh…anyway, I should get going.”

“Wait!” AJ shouts before Dean swam away. “Can I see you again?”

“How?”

“L-Let’s meet up here tomorrow night.”

Dean smiles, “…Sure man, I’ll be here.”

They waved goodbye and Dean swam back to his home, already excited on seeing AJ again.

For the next few weeks, they’ve kept that promise; meeting on that beach every night to talk. But one question was burning in their minds the closer they got.

How do I become a part of your world?


End file.
